Secret Santa
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: Christmas in Odaiba and the Digidestined have decided to have a Secret Santa event for each other. The only problem that worries Koushiro is that his crush may be known. KOUMATO! ONE-SHOT


Here is the one-shot that was promised wither today (X-mas Eve or x-mas day).

Of the results, this seemed the most unheard of pairing. Apart from Koushiro and Takeru. But, I decided that for the pairing I chose, I used the next two top answers as the other pairing.

Hope you like it. this is my first one-shot.

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

It was Christmas time in Odaiba and the red-headed Koushiro was at his computer, playing the latest puzzle game.

He heard a faint knock at his bedroom door. He quickly glanced a look at the clock. It was already past midnight. He quickly closed the program and began to shut down his computer.

He jumped out of the chair and walked to his door. He opened it slightly, only letting his head poke out of his bedroom. "I'm just going to bed now mom."

"It's past midnight Koushiro. Have you even got your Secret Santa present ready?" his mom asked.

"Yes mom." Koushiro sighed. "It's ready for tomorrow."

"Ok. Now go to bed" she smiled.

Koushiro closed his door and looked at the bag by his wardrobe. Ever since he drew that name out of the hat, he was worried that his present would be a bad choice. But at least he knew the perfect gift to get.

He changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a grey t-shirt and climbed into bed.

* * *

The next day, Koushiro's stomach was doing backflips and leaps. Today was the big day.

As soon as his gift was opened, they would know how he felt. Could he really do this? He had no choice.

He was on his way to Taichi's house, present in hand. He met Takeru and Daisuke on the way so the three of them walked together.

"So, what's going on with the whole Hikari thing?" Koushiro asked.

"That depends, who are you talking to?" Daisuke sighed, rubbing his burgundy hair.

"What do you mean?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Daisuke started.

"…She was two-timing us." Takeru finished.

Koushiro's eyes widened. "Hikari Kamiya? Two-timing?"

"She only lasted a week before she felt too guilty." Takeru smirked. "She couldn't hold it in."

"So what's going on?" Koushiro asked, turning the final corner to Taichi's building.

Takeru and Daisuke looked at each other. Daisuke spoke up. "We three decided to not let it bother us."

Takeru saw Koushiro's confusion. "Mutual break-up."

The next five minutes was filled with silence. Just before they reached the door, Koushiro noticed the bags in Daisuke and Takeru's hands. "Are those for the Secret Santa?"

They both nodded. "Yep. Who'd you get Koushiro?"

Koushiro had to smile at Takeru. "I'm not supposed to say. Remember? Secret Santa?"

"Can't blame him for trying." Daisuke patted Takeru's back.

"Come on you two." Koushiro smiled, knocking on the Kamiya's door.

The door opened, revealing Hikari in a sparkling pink dress. She smiled and stepped aside, allowing the three boys in.

"So, where's Taichi?" Daisuke asked, looking around the apartment.

Miyako, Sora and Mimi were busy talking on the couch, while Iori and Jyou were discussing Ken's latest accomplishment from the television. It was the only reason he wasn't here spending Christmas with his friends.

"He's in his room. Put your gifts by his door and knock four times." Hikari instructed.

The three newcomers looked confused but did as they were told. They knocked four times, and stood back.

They heard the door click and saw it open slightly. Tan hands reached out and grabbed the presents, bringing them in the room and slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" Daisuke blinked.

Hikari sighed. "Taichi happened. When everyone gets here, I'm supposed to give him a signal."

"What sort of signal?" Koushiro asked.

"I haven't thought of it yet." Hikari sighed. "But I would have thought that he'd just be able to count the presents and know when to come out."

* * *

It was now getting dark, it was now known that Taichi had spent the entire party in his room. The final person to arrive was Yamato, mainly because he had a concert out of town. He did as Hikari instructed, leaving the present at the door and knocking four times. When the door opened, he was quick enough to duck in the room.

Everyone turned around, hearing Yamato's loud laughter. Everyone now had an ear at Taichi's door, trying to hear what was happening.

The only sound now was Yamato's voice shouting very clearly. "No way Taichi! I am not doing that!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh at how it sounded.

Koushiro just sighed and sat down. He didn't notice Mimi sit next to him. "Are you ok?"

Koushiro looked at Mimi and tried to smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Mimi was the only one who knew about his crush. "It'll be fine."

The sound of jingling bells began to sound. They knew it was coming from Taichi's door. This was the moment everyone was waiting for. The bells grew in sound, and music was starting to play.

Koushiro's ears picked up on the tune instantly. His eyes widened. "Just like Taichi."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town." Koushiro answered.

The door opened, revealing a red faced Yamato, wearing an all green elf outfit, complete with knitted hat with pointed ears. Everyone suddenly started laughing at the sight. Yamato dragged his feet out of the room, pulling a rope attached to Taichi's computer chair.

Taichi had spent the day turning his chair into a makeshift sleigh. He himself, was dressed in a Santa suit, complete with white beard.

"Ho ho ho!" he bellowed. "Merry Christmas!"

"What he said." Yamato said, with no enthusiasm.

"I believe it's time for the Secret Santa!" Taichi cheered. Taichi placed the presents around the tree. "Now, if Hikari was doing her job right, she will have given you all an envelope." Everyone held up an envelope, including Hikari, who kept one herself. "Now then, if everyone would please open them."

The sound of paper ripping was quick. "Taichi, mine's blank." Iori spoke.

"Iori, please open your present." Taichi instructed.

Iori opened his present and smiled. It was some new equipment for his Kendo practice.

Taichi then coughed. "Ok, now for the revealing." Screams of protest filled the apartment. Taichi instantly shut everyone up. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Would Iori's Secret Santa, please retrieve their gift?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Miyako grabbed her present and opened it. Iori thanked Miyako as she saw her gift was the latest volume of her favourite Manga. She looked around to see any hints.

"OK, now would Miyako's Secret Santa, please retrieve their gift?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke quickly grabbed his present.

"Daisuke, wouldn't you have been embarrassed getting this?" Miyako asked.

"I got Jun to buy it." Daisuke smiled. "I just gave her double money so she could get one of her own as my Christmas present to her."

Daisuke' present was a signed soccer ball, given by Takeru, who received a silver chain from Hikari, who in turn got a set of ear studs from Jyou.

Jyou got a medical dictionary from Taichi, who was slightly annoyed with Mimi for getting him a DVD of his most hated show, but at least acknowledged that she listened to him rant about it. She could have easily misunderstood. But the smirk showed otherwise.

Mimi had received a small purse from Sora, but was not surprised as she saw Sora buy it. Sora opened her present from Iori, revealing a thoughtful gift of a Spa weekend voucher for two.

Koushiro's eyes realised that Yamato would now know that he got him as Secret Santa.

Taichi smiled. "Ok, Yamato and Koushiro, get your gifts."

The two boys grabbed their presents and thanked each other. Koushiro opened his present and saw a pendant of his star sign.

Koushiro looked up when he heard Yamato open his present. He quickly snuck away and locked himself in the bathroom.

Yamato just looked at his present. This was the one thing he wanted. No-one knew that he even was interested. He looked around.

"Why would he do this?" Yamato asked the room. Mimi pressed her lips together and made a small squeal. Yamato noticed this. "Mimi, what do you know?"

"Nothing." She quickly said.

"Mimi." Yamato warned.

Koushiro heard muffled voices, then silence. He jumped when he heard someone knocking at the door. He didn't want to open it.

"Koushiro, open the door." He heard Yamato say. "Please."

Koushiro hesitated and still decided to not open the door. "Koushiro, just open the door. Mimi told me."

Koushiro slowly stood up and opened the door, allowing Yamato in. Yamato closed the door and sat down next to Koushiro. They sat in silence for a minute before Yamato spoke up. "You know, you should have told me."

"And have you scream at me?" Koushiro asked.

Yamato looked at his friend. "And why would I do that?"

"Because of my crush."

"From what I hear, it's not a crush. It's love."

"So, what now?" Koushiro asked, afraid of the answer.

He looked at Yamato when he felt a hand on his. Yamato's smile could always cheer Koushiro up. "I'm saying I feel it too. I'm not even sure if I could feel that way, but maybe we could at least give it a try."

Koushiro smiled. "At least I'd know one way or the other."

Yamato stood up, pulling Koushiro up by his hand. "Come on. The others are waiting."

"Ok." Koushiro smiled. "Little elf helper."

"Shut up." Yamato smiled, opening the door, causing Takeru and Daisuke to fall on their faces. "What do we have here?"

The two younger boys looked up, laughing slightly. "We were concerned about Koushiro."

"I can always ask Hikari and Miyako." Koushiro said, side stepping them both.

"No don't!" they called, grabbing his ankles. "Ok, we were eavesdropping."

Yamato pulled them up to their feet. "And you two are going to keep quiet about what you heard, or I tell everyone about what you two really do whilst studying."

Daisuke and Takeru's eyes widened and they gasped. "How…?" Takeru asked.

"Lock the door little bro." Yamato smirked. "I don't exactly want to see him pinning you to the bed."


End file.
